


Oipepe: Teen Love Story

by oikawamemesquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawamemesquad/pseuds/oikawamemesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pepe was jst a boy,,,  </p><p>a frog boy,,, but  a boy who needed love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oipepe: Teen Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> regret  
> rɪˈɡrɛt/  
> verb  
> 1.  
> feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that one has done or failed to do).

pepe was jst a boy,,,

a frog boy,,, but a boy who needed love. his frog boy heart was veyr lonely , oikaw felt srry for him (though oikw was yaoi man himslf) and his frog handz  
his large frOg HANDS  
oikaawa had wanted la re frog hands but fuc k pe e  
oikawaa felt soz so he asked hm out (it was a dare k llolololo)  
but then (pause fro the dramatci efect) everythgin changed when pepe caressed him wih his forg hands  
oikiwa fell in hearts with pep’s yaoi frg hand sz  
such soft supple tatsy hands  
he want ed bit of thos delicios yaoi hand  
oikaa wantd to fcvk him k  
“peps i… wans to fuck u” oikawi sid to pep e  
“i am but simple forg(jst a boy,,)” sai d pe pe  
“ur delicous frg boy” sa id oikiwi “u make me heart leap”  
“u know tfw in hearts pepe?” oika said “i am in tfw im with u”  
“i…..” pepsi sid blushng furiusly “i ly oikiwi. i a m in tfw in hertz  
“then...then… ravish me pe pe” oikaa begged  
thing ge tsteamy, it was hot hot like tator tot  
so hot u fry an eg g, but like, a frog egg  
“sizzlez” he mutterd sexily  
“oikwa u sexy. “ ppe said  
“u r my baby” oikw said “my forever bby. i lov u”  
with dat words, pep e had the feels, the feels of tru loev and happuness  
suddently there was flash of lihgt and magic thing (idk this is a fantasy setting now lolololol) and then...there was…  
*gasp*  
an iwa-chan!!!1!!!1  
“u brok the curse” iwaizoomi sys tenderly, while he careses oikaw with his now human yaoi handz  
“who r u???” oikawa gasped  
“i am iwaizum hajiman” iwa-cha answered. “the tru hyuman inside pepe”  
“but but” tears gathered at oikaw beuatiful eyes “what happend to pepe?”  
“i am pep e, i will alwys be ur pepes oikawa” iwaizummi assured  
they continued doin the sexy tiem but like, this time it was human dong instead of frog dong but oikaw didnt care, he loved iwaizupepe and all of his hands and dingle dongles dongs

“oikawi” iwaizumi gasped as his human yaoi body tingeld. “its that time. tfw ur coming”

oikawa one whole body felt rely good, it was v nice sexy tiems and they both hugged eahc other wiht their ya oi hands,,

“iwa-cha” oikawa said dremaily “tfw i lov yu forever”

“i feel that feel too oikaw” iwaiszumi agreed

the end


End file.
